Yo te extrañaré
by Harumaki03
Summary: A veces por el día a día nos olvidamos de decirles a esas personas cuán importantes son en nuestras vidas. Un "adiós" o un "te amo" pueden cambiar muchas cosas, ahora, ¿reaccionarás a tiempo para decírselos?  NxS, SxT, SxH y KxS -Oneshot-


**"****Yo te extrañaré"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Yo te extrañaré es una canción de Tercer Cielo, uno de los dúos que más me gustan… Es un semi UA. ¡Ah! Y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Pierrot Studio, Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump._

**Summary:** A veces por el día a día nos olvidamos de decirles a esas personas cuán importantes son en nuestras vidas. Un "adiós" o un "te amo" pueden cambiar muchas cosas, ahora, ¿reaccionarás a tiempo para decírselos? Sencillamente no sabemos que pueda pasar mañana, por eso aprovecha el día de hoy.

* * *

** El publico gritaba eufórico, esperaba con ansias la siguiente canción, la profunda voz de Naruto, piano y segunda voz de Sasuke, el coro femenino de Karin, batería con Chouji, bajo con Sai, acústica con Shikamaru…**

─Y ahora —la fuerte voz de Naruto resonó por todo el estadio—, una canción dedicada para todas aquellas personas que se han ido a otro sitio. A veces el tiempo no nos alcanza para todo.

La multitud grito. La gran mayoría ya se sospechaba lo que venía.

—Está canción la escribí después de la pérdida de alguien muy importante, no solo para mí, sino para todo el grupo… -—Miró a los demás, en una muda señal de que la música empezase a sonar—.**Yo te extrañare…**

**Tenlo por seguro**

**Fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos, que vivimos juntos**

**Los detalles,**

**Las pequeñas cosas,**

**Lo que parecía no importante.**

**Son las cosas, que más invaden mi mente,**

**Al recordarte…**

_**Naruto**_

El público coreaba la canción, en la primera fila se encontraba una mujer de rosáceos cabellos y mirada color jade. Sentía dentro de sí el sentimiento de la voz de Naruto en aquella canción.

**¡Uhhhh! Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**

**Para verte de nuevo**

**Para darte un abrazo**

**Y nunca soltarte**

**Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo**

**Que Dios te ha llamado**

**Para estar a su lado**

**Así el lo quiso**

**Pero yo nunca pensé**

**Que doliera tanto~**

_**Naruto con Sasuke como segunda voz**_

Karin ponía el mismo sentimiento en su estrofa. El público estaba totalmente entregado… Sakura empezó a pensar en lo último que le había dicho a sus padres aquella mañana, mientras hablaban por teléfono.

¿Qué le aseguraba que sus padres estarían allí para siempre? Cierto que su vida de casada con una estrella de la música era difícil, pero, ¿no podía dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a ellos, que le habían dado la vida…?

Y si sus padres no despertaban al día siguiente… Lo que quedaría siempre en su memoria sería el brusco "adiós" que les había dado. Ni siquiera les dijo cuánto los amaba.

**Ya no llores por mí**

**Yo estoy en un lugar**

**(Lleno de luz)**

**Donde existe paz**

**Donde no hay maldad**

**Donde puedo descansar.**

**No llores por mí**

**Es tan bello aquí**

**(Nunca imagine)**

**Quiero que seas feliz**

**Que te vaya bien**

**Y cuando te toque partir**

**Espero verte aquí…**

_**Karin, coros.**_

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto sentía un nudo en su garganta. Le había costado mucho superar la muerte de su abuelo y productor musical, Namikaze Jiraiya, pero lo había logrado, todos lo habían hecho.

Recordaba con una sonrisa su última conversación, justo en la antesala de su muerte…

─_Viejo, ¡ya levántate de esa cama! Tienes a todo el mundo preocupado_ —recordaba haber musitado, algo frustrado.

─_No creo que lo vuelva a hacer, mocoso_ —Jiraiya sonrió, era una sonrisa satisfecha, de alguien que ha vivido plenamente y no se arrepentía de nada—. _Ya sabes que mi hora ha llegado, así que en el momento, no te pongas histérico, ni estés triste… Yo he vivido una buena vida, con tu abuela, con tus padres, contigo y con todas las personas que han rodeado mi vida_ —sus ojos negros se entrecerraron un poco.

Naruto lo sabía, al menos se alegraba de que sería una muerte apacible y natural, pero no por ello era menos dolorosa para los que quedaban, para él.

─_Te extrañare, abuelo_ —susurró, tragándose el nudo que sentía en la garganta mientras apretaba entre sus manos la ya envejecida mano de Jiraiya, cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de sofocar el picor de las lágrimas en los mismos.

─_Pero nos volveremos a reunir algún día muchacho, y ese día será lleno de fiesta_ —Jiraiya cerró los ojos, conservando su sonrisa—. _Llama a tu abuela, tengo que despedirme apropiadamente…_

**Yo te extrañare**

**Tenlo por seguro**

**Como pensar que la vida**

**Puede terminar**

**En un segundo**

**La vida es polvo**

**Puede esparcirse**

**En un momento**

**Nada trajiste**

**Nada te llevas**

**Solo lo que había dentro**

**Naruto**

Sasuke entonaba la canción al vuelo, mientras mantenía los acordes del piano sus pensamientos le llevaban con su prometida, con la cual había discutido minutos antes de subir al escenario.

A veces Hinata podía exasperarlo, pero no se imaginaba con alguien que no fuese ella. Ella lo comprendía y lo amaba por ser Uchiha Sasuke antes que cualquier cantante famoso.

"_Déjame en paz_" habían sido sus últimas palabras para ella, cargadas de rabia. Ya no recordaba por qué habían discutido, lo que sí sabía es que si Dios se decidiera por llevársela ahora se lamentaría por el resto de sus días el no haberse disculpado y decirle cuánto la amaba.

**¡Uhhhh! Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**

**Para verte de nuevo**

**Para darte un abrazo**

**Y nunca soltarte**

**Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo**

**Que Dios te ha llamado**

**Para estar a su lado**

**Así el lo quiso**

**Pero yo nunca pensé**

**Que doliera tanto~**

_**Naruto con Sasuke como segunda voz**_

Karin cantaba su parte mientras pensaba en Suigetsu, su novio. Le había recriminado aquella tarde el que no fuese al último concierto del año del grupo, pues se tomarían su descanso navideño hasta mediados de Febrero.

¿Qué le había dicho? Algo de que él era un imbécil e idiota y que no quería verlo nunca más. Algo que, obviamente era mentira, pues le amaba con locura. No quería perder a Suigetsu… No permitiría que una cosa mundana como el no poder asistir a un concierto por un trabajo extra destruyese la relación.

**Ya no llores por mí**

**Yo estoy en un lugar**

**(Lleno de luz)**

**Donde existe paz**

**Donde no hay maldad**

**Donde puedo descansar.**

**No llores por mí**

**Es tan bello aquí**

**(Nunca imagine)**

**Quiero que seas feliz**

**Que te vaya bien**

**Y cuando te toque partir**

**Espero verte aquí…**

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa tenue al distinguir entre el público, en primera fila, a su esposa. A pesar de tener un embarazo ya avanzado, se había puesto cabezota y se negaba a no asistir al último concierto, cuando pudo haberlo visto desde la transmisión en vivo por la televisión.

Sabía que si la perdía se sentiría desorientado, ella había puesto movimiento en su vida, ¿le había dicho cuánto la amaba ya? Recordaba haberle dicho que la amaba antes de subir al escenario pero no haberla abrazado… Uhm, tendría que remendar aquello.

**Yo te extrañare…**

**Por todos, incluido el público.**

─¡Para ti, Ji-chan, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo…! —La multitud gritó hasta quedar afónica…

**El concierto acabó casi tres horas después…**

─¡Gran trabajo chicos! —Kakashi, el manager del grupo les felicito.

─¡Gracias, Kakashi-san! —agradecieron todos a coro, algo apurados.

**K**arin buscó rápidamente un móvil prestado —_uno de los de su primo Naruto—_ y marcó el número de Suigetsu…

**S**hikamaru corrió al camerino, donde le habían asegurado estaba ya su esposa esperándole…

**S**asuke corrió fuera de las instalaciones, pues le dijeron que Hinata ya se marchaba a casa; y sí, estaba dispuesto, por vez primera, a eludir a sus fans.

**S**akura en cuanto el concierto acabó, ingreso al backstage y marcó a casa de sus padres.

**N**aruto se dirigía al pequeño estudio de grabación que allí había, mientras recordaba que en ese mismo lugar, su abuelo le había dicho que nada se obtiene sin esfuerzo. También allí era donde su abuelo les daba palabras de ánimo antes de subir al escenario.

Tomó su móvil y marcó un número en específico… Era hora de recordarles a ciertas personas cuanto las amaba.

* * *

Karin marcaba sin cesar el número de Suigetsu, ese tarado… No podía creer que se había tomado sus palabras de romper enserio. Se sentía frustrada, llamó a la compañía en la que trabajaba pero sonaba y sonaba sin cesar.

─¡Oye, Karin! —Uno de los encargados de fotografía la llamó—. Aquí hay alguien que te busca —señaló con la cabeza un rinconcito, donde había un tipo alto y pálido, con el cabello blanco con un ligero tinte azul atado en una cola alta. Vestía un traje algo arrugado.

El corazón de Karin se saltó varios latidos, y allí estaba el causante de su desesperación, en aquel rincón, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Se acercó a él como hipnotizada, mientras él le dedicaba una mirada algo insegura con aquellos ojos color lavanda.

─Karin, yo… —Empezó a decir, mientras ella se acercaba.

─¡Eres un idiota! —Le espeto, con un ligero temblor en la voz—. ¡¿Tienes idea del tiempo que te he estado llamando?

Él lucía algo sorprendido, pero luego esbozo una de sus sonrisas que la mataban al instante.

─Lo siento, pero la batería del móvil se descargo cuando venía hacía acá —la miró, burlón—. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que me había tomado en serio tu amenaza de romper?

Karin entrecerró los ojos, mirándole con suspicacia.

─Eres un bastardo… Ibas a venir siempre y me hiciste creer que no lo harías…

─Bueno, sí, pero eso fue porque hay ciertas cosas que un hombre debe hacer sólo, pequeña idiota —le espetó, con un ligero sarcasmo.

─¡Tú…! —Pero él la acalló, de la forma más atípica posible. Abriendo una cajita de terciopelo negro delante de tus ojos.

─Bueno, al menos el aguantar tus insultos mientras preparaba esto han valido la pena —rió, algo nervioso—. Y, ¿qué me dices Karin, pequeña idiota? ¿Te gustaría casarte con este imbécil e idiota al que no quieres ver nunca más? —Espero pacientemente la respuesta.

Pero en vez de responderle verbalmente, Karin se abalanzó sobre él, riendo mientras lloraba; y murmuraba disculpas seguidas de un "te amo" que Suigetsu no olvidaría jamás.

* * *

La alcanzó cuando llegaba al parking, la vio sacar las llaves del auto y sujetar la más larga entre sus dedos anular y mayor. Esbozo una sonrisa tímida.

Él era quien le había enseñado esa defensa con las llaves, se acercó sigiloso y cuando la tomo del brazo bruscamente, ella, sin mirar, alzó la mano para golpearlo con la llave.

─¡Hinata, soy yo! —Sasuke la soltó antes de que le clavara la llave en un ojo o algo—. Mujer… que rápido aprendes —alabó, pero la mirada Hinata era suspicaz. Estaba dolida, uh-uh.

─Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? —Siguió caminando, ignorando el temblor en sus piernas, no podía creer que sus piernas seguían temblando como gelatina ante su presencia.

─Hinata —dijo con un tono fuerte—. No camines cuando te hablo.

─Pensé que habías dicho que te dejase en paz —le espetó, con frialdad.

"_Definitivamente no puedo hacer que se enoje de nuevo…"_, pensó Sasuke, sorprendido por la actitud de su siempre amable y tímida prometida.

─Estaba molesto, sí, lo admito. Y me desquite contigo, eso también lo admito, y te pido disculpas por ello —Hinata detuvo sus pasos junto al auto, ¿había escuchado bien?

─Perdona, creo que dijiste que…

─Lo siento, sí, lo dije —musitó, algo avergonzado—. Hinata, a veces este tipo de vida es estresante, lo sabes tan bien como yo —se acercó a ella, despacio—. Y aunque a veces diga cosas como "déjame en paz" o "eres exasperante", recuerda que antes de todo eso, te amo.

Tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas con delicadeza.

─Sasuke-kun, yo…

─Y cuando te diga esas cosas, pégame —esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado—. Te aseguro que el verte amenazarme me hará regresar a mis cabales —se mordió el labio inferior—. Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

─Me llevas a una cita a ese lindo lugar que está tan de moda y me lo pensaré —rió, al ver la cara de Sasuke—. Y yo también te amo —sus mejillas se tornaron carmesíes.

─ Oh, lo sé —sus ojos se entrecerraron al reír—. Lo sé.

* * *

─Eres la mujer más problemática que he conocido jamás —Shikamaru le paso una caja de bombones rellenos de dulce de fresas a su esposa, que le miraba como si lo fuese a matar.

─No me digas eso —le espetó, casi arrebatándole la caja de las manos—. Sencillamente no es fácil manejar el apetito de tu hijo —le miró, enarcando una ceja como diciendo "_si como mucho, también es culpa tuya_".

Él la miro, con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Eres un caso perdido, a este paso, llamaremos a nuestro hijo "Titanic" en vez de Shoku —se burló. Ella le fulmino con la mirada—. Es broma, mujer —dijo, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

─Más te vale —bufó ella, mirándole suspicazmente.

─Suenas como la jefa de una mafia… —masculló él, fingiendo terror, mientras ella reía por su comentario.

─Seré la jefa de la mafia más gorda que ha existido jamás —siguió riendo.

─Bueno, gorda o no, yo te amo así —se encogió de hombros antes de apoyar su oído en el vientre de su esposa.

Temari sólo podía ver la oscura cabellera de él sobre su vientre, alzó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la cabeza de Shikamaru.

─Yo también, cabeza de piña… Y auch —jadeó, apretando los dientes. Shikamaru se apartó al sentir un fuerte golpe proveniente del vientre de ella.

─Temari, ¿qué significa "auch"? —La miró palidecer.

─Me parece que significa "ya viene tu hijo", ¡Pedazo de idiota! —le gritó antes de que él la cargase en brazos y saliese corriendo gritando por una ambulancia.

* * *

Sakura suspiró, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Después de haber hablado con sus padres, de haberse disculpado, de decirles cuanto los amaba y que sí, que ella y su esposo pasarían la Nochebuena con ellos, por fin pudo colgar.

Camino sin un rumbo en específico, pensando dónde se habría metido su hiperactivo marido. Sus pies le guiaron hasta el cuarto de grabación, donde le escucho reír. Se detuvo al otro lado de la puerta y lo escuchó despedirse.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas desde que lo conocía y la más importante de todas era el valorar a todas las personas y cosas, especialmente las pequeñas cosas.

Una sonrisa, un abrazo… Un beso, un te amo. Sabía que se pondría contento de saber que había hablado con sus padres de una forma más familiar. Abrió la puerta y él volvió la cabeza en su dirección.

─¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, él esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la abrazo, alzándola por los aires.

─Nada de lo que preocuparse, te lo aseguro —le dio un beso en los labios—. Llame a mis padres, la vieja se viene para año nuevo —musito, depositándola en el suelo.

─Yo también llame a los míos —la miró, sorprendido—. Nos esperan para la cena de Nochebuena —sonrió, al ver como le brillaban los ojos.

─¿Y qué te hizo llamarlos? —preguntó, curioso.

─Oh, nada. Solo una canción que me recordó lo valioso que es el tiempo que pasamos juntos —acarició sus mejillas—. Gracias, Naruto.

─¿A mí? —rió, algo nervioso—. ¿Por qué?

─Porque me has enseñado a amar y a valorar las cosas que tengo, y también las que no tengo —apreció un ligero rubor en las mejillas bronceadas de él.

─Ay, Sakura-chan —dijo, apenado—. Te amo, me amas, y eso es lo que importa —rozó su nariz con la de ella—. Y si vamos para donde tus padres, debemos ponernos en marcha ya —añadió, al ver la hora.

Ella asintió y le tomó de la mano para salir de allí, cuando él se detuvo un momento, la miró, se soltó de su agarre y regreso al estudio. Pulsó un botón que parpadeaba en rojo y sonrió.

Se acercó donde Sakura y volvió a sujetarle las manos; ambos se encaminaron a la salida. Naruto volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Sakura.

Sí, él seguiría extrañando a su abuelo, pero como él le había dicho en su despedida, algún día se reencontrarían otra vez y hasta ese entonces, procuraría vivir el día a día, como si fuese su último día.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Creado en una fría noche de diciembre del 2010 y re-editado en la madrugada dee hoy(Feb-16-2011). ¡Ah! Quizás los personajes estén muy OoC, ¡lo lamento! Pero necesitaba moldearlos un poco para la situación.

Apreciaría que me dejasen saber sus opiniones al respecto. Y sí, sé que la Navidad pasó ya, pero me daba pereza re-editarlo y ponerle en alguna festividad. Lo siento. Sin más, un cordial saludo a todos/as.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
